


tip the velvet

by CapriciousCrab



Series: bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, F/F, Laughter During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dani finds out just how ticklish Pip can be.A little timestamp fromwhere the orchids growbut can be read as a stand alone





	tip the velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PFF Bingo 2019
> 
> prompt: giggly sex

**The Cotswolds, ** ** _1865_ **

A winter wind blows across the barren, snow-covered fields to gust against the dainty cottage sat near the edge of the old hardwood forest. The thatched roof holds a light dusting of snow, glittering in the glow of the full moon above as curls of smoke rise from the chimney, the scent of wood smoke lingering in the evening air. 

Inside, the cottage is cozy and warm, the air redolent with the scent of chocolate and cinnamon and hints of richly spiced tea. An empty tea service sits abandoned on the bedside table and a pile of petticoats and stays lay in a heap on the floor, left where they were tugged off by eager hands. A lazy cat sleeps peacefully before the hearth, supremely uninterested in the occupants of the bed behind him as a peal of giggles rings out in the room.

“Pip, you’re so ticklish!” Dani laughs softly. Phil lays under her, her delightfully long limbs stretched out across the bed as she squirms beneath Dani’s exploring hands. She draws a finger lightly across the delicate flesh of Pip’s pale underarm and giggles when she laughs and tries to wiggle away. “Is there any part of you that _isn’t_ ticklish?”

“I can’t help it!” Phil says as she grins up at her with that lopsided smile Dani loves so much. Her blue eyes sparkle with desire and laughter as she loops her arms around Dani’s neck. “However, I am quite sure there are a few places that are not so ticklish. Perhaps you should try and find them?” 

“Such a wicked woman hidden behind that innocent facade,” Dani murmurs as she bends her head. She sweeps aside the mass of silky, black hair to press her mouth to Phil’s long neck, giving her a gentle bite. Her gasp sounds like music to Dani’s ears, encouraging her to continue her playful exploration. 

Dani kneels up and runs her hands down the sides of Pip’s slender waist. Laughing at her squeal of protest, Dani rests her bum on Pip’s thighs and slides her fingers over her soft belly. She circles her bellybutton once, twice, then ruthlessly digs her fingers in and really gives her a proper tickle. She’s nearly tossed from the bed as Pip bucks and rolls in an attempt to get away, and then they are both breathless from laughter.

“You are so mean to me, Dan!” Pip complains good-naturedly. She’s got a pretty pout on her pretty lips and Dani wants to lose herself in the warmth of her mouth. “If I had known you would be subjecting me to this… this _ abuse _, I would have kept my shift on,” she teases.

Dani can’t help the snorting sound she makes at that. “Abuse, is it? Bedchamber abuse?”

“Bed abuse,” Pip agrees. “Babuse, Danica. The most wretched, vile babuse.”

“I love the way you make up your own language, Pip,” Dani giggles loudly. She shakes her head and watches the way her long, chestnut hair drapes itself along Phil’s body. Delicate pink nipples peek through Dani’s wild curls, beckoning her to lean down to take one between her lips so she does, unable to resist the loveliness of Phil’s body.

The sound of Pip’s indrawn breath encourages her to continue as Dani brings her fingers to where Phil is soft and wet and hot. She circles the swollen bud that brings them so much pleasure and listens to the way Phil’s breathing breaks on a gasp. She feels a slender hand come to rest on her head, fingers stroking through her hair before clenching with delight when Dani slips a careful finger into Phil's body.

"O-oh! God, Dan," Pip moans. "That feels so _ good _."

She loves making Phil feel this way, loves knowing that they have the freedom to do so here in the safety of their little cottage. Dani kisses her way down Phil's body and listens to her breathing speed up in anticipation.

"Dani, please," Pip whispers. "Please put your mouth on me."

Dani gives her pale thigh a little nip before soothing the sting with a kiss. "My mouth is on you, Pip," she says, giggling at the frustrated huff that comes from above. 

Pip gives Dani's hair a gentle tug. "You know what I mean, you horrible girl. When you do the thing with your mouth- _ oh _!"

Pip's voice ends in a delighted sigh when Dani places her mouth where Pip wants it most. Dani licks her softly, stroking her tongue firmly over that tender bud while moving her finger in a steady rhythm. 

She knows it won't take long before Pip finds her pleasure. She loves having Dani's mouth on her like this, and when Dani flicks her tongue over her just so, Pip sucks in a breath and shudders as the pleasure crests. Intoxicated by the taste of her, Dani keeps licking softly until Phil finally squirms away.

Dani flops over onto her back and snickers at the sight of Pip splayed out across the bed like a marionette with all of its strings cut. She pushes up onto an elbow and traces a fingertip over one of Pip's delicately arched eyebrows before leaning down to kiss her parted lips.

"Have I killed you with passion, Philippa? You need to work on your stamina, darling." 

She smirks when Pip opens her eyes to give her a drowsy smile.

"Horrible girl. I'll show you stamina," she says on a yawn. "But perhaps we could have a nap first?"

Giggles fill the room once more as they cuddle together beneath the covers and listen to the winter wind gusting against the windowpane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can like and reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/187969964285/tip-the-velvet-rating-m-word-count-942) if you want :)
> 
> Or just stop by and say hello!


End file.
